The Lusty Walrus
by Kelpurple90
Summary: An expansion of the story 'The Lusty Walrus' that Trottimus gave Simon/Honeydew in Ep 106 of JaffaQuest. Yogscast/HatFilms. SmithXTrott


A/N: This is an expansion of the story 'The Lusty Walrus' that Trottimus gave Simon/Honeydew in Ep 106 of JaffaQuest. Most of the dialogue is kept the same, but I just added what was in between. I thought it'd be fun to try make it an 'actual' story.

* * *

Three knocks; always hesitating a few moments before the third. Alsmiffy could easily distinguish the fragile walrus servant from the others. He closed his book, placing it down on the table beside him. The door creaked open a crack, as an almost whispering voice came through.

"Master Alsmiffy? Are you in here?" Alsmiffy smiled, closing his eyes. Indeed, it was the dear little walrus. He did not say anything, as the walrus crept inside. He soon noticed the unmoving man, standing up straight. "I-I am sorry, sir! I thought you were not present!" The walrus bowed, keeping his head low.

"Ah, Trottimus. Trying to catch me alone, were you?" The playfulness in his master's tone took Trottimus by surprise.

"C-Certainly not, kind sir! I am here but to clean your chambers!" He replied almost instantaneously. Alsmiffy could see the tremble in the servant's fins. He wasn't even trying to conceal the smile on his face. He stood up, walking towards the walrus.

"Is that all you have come for, silly walrus? My _chambers_?" The man reached out to touch the walrus' cheek, but he moved back. The servant was still nervous, even though he did quite like this master. Compared to his other master, anyway. He had to keep his curious eyes down to the ground; in case they snuck a peek at Alsmiffy's eyes, or figure. He gulped silently before he cleared his throat to speak again. Trottimus had slightly regained composure as he replied, his eyes trained to the ground.

"I have no idea what it is you imply, Alsmiffy sir. I am but a poor, simple walrus."

"So you are my precious walrus. And such a good one at that! Such strong fins and a shapely tail." These compliments made the walrus blush uncontrollably. Alsmiffy always knew what to say to get Trottimus into these states. The master wore the same smile he had been wearing since he had begun talking to his favourite servant. Just how he could so easily tease this one. Not only that, Trottimus looked so cute when he was like this.

"Y-You embarrass me, sir!" Trottimus almost cried, but he couldn't lose control over himself. He then froze as Alsmiffy's arms wrapped around his small, fragile body. He had no more words to say, his face completely red now. The walrus couldn't lie – he was enjoying this. When he realised his arms were moving to Alsmiffy's back he quickly pulled them to his sides.

"Fear not. You are safe here with me." The quiet words captured Trottimus. He felt his master's hands resting on the small of his back, the heat constantly staying in his face. This time he couldn't stop himself, as his fins slithered up Alsmiffy's back. Alsmiffy leaned in close to the walrus, their heads side by side. The moment was amazing for both of them. Trottimus could just relax for once, while Alsmiffy didn't have to be so strict. It was soon broken as a thought entered the walrus' mind.

"I must finish my cleaning, sir." He pulled away from Alsmiffy; much to his master's distraught. "Djh3max will have my head if I do not!" Ah yes, the third member in the household. The walrus servant's second master, one that was much more brutal and unforgiving than Alsmiffy. He had no sympathy for the 'pathetic, slacking walrus', as he put it. He worked the poor walrus to exhaustion repeatedly until Alsmiffy made him stop. When Alsmiffy wasn't around, Djh3max would work Trottimus to death. It was impressive how the little walrus survived. His form did take the toll though – being fragile and weak. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that twat. Though, Alsmiffy knew the walrus wouldn't be satisfied until he had at least done something.

"Cleaning, eh? I have something for you..." Trottimus watched as his master turned away. He wondered what he was going to retrieve, but he did not. When Alsmiffy turned back around, Trottimus flinched. He almost covered his eyes, but inside he didn't want to. "Here, polish my spear."

"But it's huge! It could take me all night!" The walrus protested. He half WANTED it to take all night. At least he wouldn't have to see his other master in that time. Alsmiffy once again wrapped his arms around the fragile walrus, the smile still on his lips. He leaned close as he began to speak.

"Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time."


End file.
